nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Star
'' |image=Patrick.png |species=Starfish |occupation= |pets= |family = Parents:Herb Star (father) Margie Star (mother) Grandparents: Billy Bob Star (grandfather) Maw Tucket (grandmother) Siblings: Sam Star (sister) Others: Ed Star (cousin) Gary the Snail (cousin) Sluggo (uncle) |friends=SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles (sometimes) Mr. Krabs |enemies=Plankton |quote="Maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb." |first="Help Wanted" |voice=Bill Fagerbakke |actor = Danny Skinner (musical) |personality = Dumb, friendly, ignorant, lazy, pleasant, dim-witted, sweet, gullible, clueless |alias = Mr. Superawesomeness |appearance = Chubby and overweight }} Patrick Star is a main character and the deuteragonist SpongeBob SquarePants, voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. Patrick is an overweight pink starfish who lives under a rock and is SpongeBob's best friend. Patrick has crazy ideas that often get the two into trouble. Like his best friend, he tends to be extremely gullible and clueless (even to Spongebob's intentions), but remains a very loyal friend. Generally moronic, he has shown he is capable of random bursts of intelligence. His parents, Margie and Herb Star who are rarely seen on the show. There's a running gag which involves Patrick mistaking Spongebob’s parents for his own. That was seen in the episode "Driven To Tears". Biography Character Patrick Star is somewhat a cheese puff and jealous of SpongeBob's various awards and once tried to imitate everything he did by trying to be a fry cook, hoping to get awards for it. Eventually, he got an award for doing nothing longer than anyone else ever, which pleased him. Patrick once completed the Dirty Bubble Challenge many years ago, but then lost the trophy which they sent him, which reveals one of his talents, having an excellent skill at paddleball.as mentioned in the episode, "Have You Seen This Snail?" Patrick that likes his pal SpongeBob, is a big fan of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Patrick loves to eat food (especially ice cream, cheese, chili, pickles and donuts), and riding on fishing hooks. He also dislikes Barnacle Chips, on the episode "Chocolate with Nuts"as seen in the episode, "Hooky" When writing a movie script in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture", he suggested the characters should drink "Cheese Coffee,". In an older episode entitled "Hooky," he risked his life for cheese. Patrick has also shown that he likes seanut brittle, as seen in the episode "Pranks a Lot". In "Something Smells", he had some roast beef, some chicken, and a pizza for breakfast. In the video game Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition, his dad said that he once got stuck in a crab shell. One of the most difficult experiences of Patrick's life was when he had to open a jar in order to copy SpongeBob. He overcame his immense stupidity, and was able to pull it off with flying colors, thanks to SpongeBob's instructions and Patrick's perseverance. It is shown in "Big Pink Loser" that Patrick has little practical skill; he struggles with tasks such as sweeping or opening a jar. This is further expanded on in "Pat No Pay", when even the most simple of tasks Mr. Krabs gives him prove to be extremely difficult for him to accomplish. At times, Patrick's stupidity is so potent that he suffers from lapses of memory (such as trying to eat a chocolate bar twice!) and complete shutdown on any thought whatsoever. In an episode where he attempts to think up a song, it is shown that foul-smelling smoke leaks out of his head, possibly due to the fact that he doesn't use his head too much. In "Rule of Dumb", it is revealed that Patrick is a cheapskate, like Mr. Krabs. Having no nose, Patrick has no sense of smell; in "Something Smells", he is the only one who does not notice SpongeBob's horrible sundae breath, though he wore a clothespin over his nose to avoid smelling SpongeBob's "sick" breath in "The Suds". In "No Nose Knows", he underwent plastic surgery to get a nose, but became overwhelmed by the bad smells in town and attempted to get rid of them all. Eventually, his interference in the lives of SpongeBob, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs in doing so leads them to create a massive ball of garbage that smells so bad that Patrick's new nose "dies". Although SpongeBob frequently asks Patrick for advice in order to deal with his problems, it is implied on at least one occasion that he knows of Patrick's stupidity; in "Hooky", when arguing about playing on the fishermen's hooks, Patrick asks "Are you gonna listen to a big dummy, or are you gonna listen to me?" and SpongeBob weakly responds with "Ummmmm...", not really knowing how to answer. In the early episodes, Patrick simply wears his trunks to bed. Later on, he appears in pajamas. In the newer episodes, including the one that showed his 3 a.m. eating habit, he is seen wearing underwear to bed, just like his friend SpongeBob. It can be assumed that Patrick has a driver's license. In the episode "Boating School", he manages to navigate SpongeBob perfectly around the course with a walkie-talkie in his body (with the antenna sticking out of his head), until the last moment, when SpongeBob realized he was cheating, and crashed. Also, in "Driven to Tears", he easily passed Mrs. Puff's tests (as he thought that she was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would flunk) and had his license for a while until SpongeBob ripped it up out of jealousy; afterwards, he instantly forgets how to drive meaning he can only drive with license. Patrick is also usually shown during a conflict, noticing something, but turns out to not know about the conflict as in "Have You Seen This Snail?". Patrick will often appear to get excited about a particular thing, then later the viewer realizes he was excited about something completely unrelated to what he originally appeared to be in a tizzy about. Examples of this include "Have You Seen This Snail?", and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", in which SpongeBob and Patrick are driving in the Patty Wagon through a threshold of fish skulls, to which he is oblivious; it seems that he starts to notice his surroundings, when in reality he was only going to shout "Make mine a chocolate!" In the aforementioned episode, "Have You Seen This Snail?", Patrick sees that SpongeBob is on the floor, shouting "Darn it!" when he lost his paddleball challenge. Patrick appears to be shocked and startled about SpongeBob's behavior; however, it was then revealed that he was worried about a picture on the pineapple wall being crooked. Also in Have You Seen This Snail?, Patrick sees Gary in the Craft store, but when he tells Spongebob what he saw, he says instead of "I saw Gary" He says "I saw these huge chunks of Balsa wood. They were awesome!" In "The Thing", when the two are watching the shoddy treatment of "Smelly" in the zoo, SpongeBob shouts "This isn't good!" and Patrick states, "You're absolutely right!", but then holds up a hot dog and says, "It needs mustard." Patrick is left-handed. He writes with his left hand, as seen in "The Camping Episode" and "Krusty Towers". He also holds a jellyfish net in his left hand, as seen in "Jellyfishing". However, strangely, in "Have You Seen This Snail?" he states that he usually knocks on SpongeBob's door with his right hand, possibly meaning he uses any hand. In "The Battle of Bikini Bottom", it is revealed that Patrick does in fact have fingers; he wears a coat the same color as his skin and fingerless gloves. There have been multiple episodes where Patrick has been a criminal; examples include "Life of Crime", "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler", and "Good Ol' Whatshisname". Looks Patrick is pink and chubby, with black eyes and purple eyelids. In earlier episodes, Patrick's eyebrows were lighter but later on they were darkened and slightly changed. Patrick's trunks are green with purple flowers. He also looks similar to that of the McDonald's character Grimace. Leisure Patrick is SpongeBob's best friend and has quite a number of things in common with him. Like SpongeBob, Patrick is an invertebrate. He often walks into the Krusty Krab with the greeting "Good morning, Krusty Crew!" Patrick has well plotted systems that often get SpongeBob and himself into trouble such as alien hunting (as seen in Sandy's Rocket) acting as adults with sideburns and not as babies in front of SpongeBob's grandma (as seen in Grandma's Kisses) sneaking into Sandy's Treedome in the winter (as seen in Survival of the Idiots), riding on fishing hooks (as seen in Hooky), raiding girls' underpants (as seen in Mid-Life Crustacean), and many other situations such as going after King Neptune's crown. He fancies himself to be quite the jellyfisher, and loves many of the same things that SpongeBob loves. His goal in life was to defeat the giant monkey-man and save the ninth dimension, but SpongeBob convinced him to aim lower. In "Graveyard Shift", right after Squidward, working the 24 hour shift at the Krusty Krab, said "Who wants a Krabby Patty at 3 in the morning?" Patrick, at his home, wakes up, and says "Oh boy! 3 AM!", pulls out a Krabby Patty, and eats it. This could mean he wakes up at 3:00 AM. Patrick is a fan of the underwater rock band, "Stingray 5000", as hinted in "Missing Identity". The band is a reference to the heavy metal band Powerman 5000, which sang a song entitled "When Worlds Collide" which was also the name of the song played in SpongeBob B.C. (Before Comedy) Ugh. In the episodes "Band Geeks", "Krabby Road", and "The Camping Episode" and video game, Lights, Camera, Pants!, it is revealed that Patrick is able to play drums. Patrick is in I was a Teenage Gary in the opening and the end where he is in pjamas wearing a bathrobe where the snails are singing and he yells " Will you clam up!?" and throws a shoe at them. In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, it's shown that Patrick is attracted to women, shown when he shows affection for Princess Mindy. It is also reveled that he has worn the same goofy goober underwear for 3 years. Education Very little is known of Patrick's education. Patrick attended Mrs. Puff's Boating School in the episodes, "New Student Starfish" and "Driven to Tears". However, this was only because he was lonely and wanted to go with SpongeBob. He even thought it was Spanish class, not boating school. Patrick is actually quite talented in driving a boatmobile, as shown in "Driven to Tears". Additionally, in "Sing a Song of Patrick", it is revealed that Patrick had a gym teacher and possibly went to school (although it is uncertain which school system he attended.) In "The Bully" it is said that Patrick went to community college. Despite the many references to Patrick's education he has become known as the lovable dummy. What he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in humor. However, community college is not a very high-educational school. It is very easy to get into, and has somewhat good education skills there, meaning that he will never have a successful life of fortune but this is also due to the fact that Patrick is a lazy slob. It is revealed in the episodes "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" and "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" that he knows how to administer C.P.R., perhaps implying that he took medicine in college or has some other form of medical training. Also, in Suds, when SpongeBob calls him "Doctor Patrick" Patrick says, "And they said I'd never make anything out of myself" which could be referring to what the professors of medicine might have said to him. This probably gives Patrick an average IQ at a low point. Despite being obviously stupid, through-out the series he has bursts of intellect, such as when Spongebob and himself were trapped inside Squidward, he came up of the idea of Squidward burping, where he said "capturing the Co2 in the ballast tanks, refiring the engine, and riding the shockwave out of there." , right after Sandy said they would go through with his plan he asked "What plan?", and the reason for being stuck was due to his stupidity of slashing the tanks with an axe. Patrick shows a surprising aptitude for art, as seen in Frankendoodle, in which he accurately criticizes Spongebob's drawing a jellyfish, before drawing a rather unnerving caricature of Squidward Tentacles. He also criticizes Doodlebob's art drawing of Spongebob's pineapple ("maybe he's in that poorly drawn pineapple"). This talent has not been touched upon until the episode Patty Caper, when he makes an abstract and surprisingly lifelike sketch of Squidward. In No Hat for Pat, it is shown that whenever he gets nervous, he forgets how to stand. Occupation Patrick has never had a long-standing occupation. However, he has had various jobs, mostly at the Krusty Krab. He has worked there a total of seven times, as seen in the episodes "Arrgh!," "Big Pink Loser," "Squilliam Returns," "That's No Lady," "Bummer Vacation", "Banned in Bikini Bottom", and "Pat No Pay". Patrick once got a job working at the Chum Bucket when Plankton was searching for a tough competitor for the Krusty Krab in the Olympic Fry Cook Games. The audience was at first fooled into thinking an enormous purple championship wrestler fish would be the competitor, when in reality he was only carrying the real contestant, Patrick Star (a parody of a scene in the film Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls). He then reveals to SpongeBob that he only worked for five minutes. In Rule of Dumb, Patrick reigned as King of Bikini Bottom due to his aristocratic bloodlines; however, this was later found to be false. In "Sing a Song of Patrick," Patrick gets a job from a comic book to sing a song of his own. However, Patrick never wanted to sing since his childhood because he was singing in P.E.! and had dodgeballs thrown at him, "just because they were playing dodgeball!" Also, the band who performed his song died. Residence Patrick lives under a rock, literally, on 124 Conch Street — two doors down from his best friend and next to the man who hates his guts, Squidward & 400-yards away from the Krusty Krab. Unlike most starfish, he sleeps on the ceiling (although he is shown sleeping in a bed in at least five episodes). When he is not jellyfishing, or adventuring with his friends, he's sleeping under his rock. There are many inconsistencies in the depictions of his house due to the nature of the cartoon and utility treatment of backgrounds; in one episode, his house is depicted to be nothing but a bed and a chest of drawers, yet in others he appears to have a kitchen and a living room. Also, certain episodes tend to depict the surface below the rock to be completely flat, while in others there is a considerable amount of depth below it. Patrick claims to have built the house himself. Nickelodeon then talked about Patrick's house: "What's really beneath this famous rock? The home of Patrick Star. While the outside never changes, a closer look inside reveals that Patrick's house is never set in stone. Sometimes, there's just sand. Other times, there's a small den. Occasionally, there's a large master bedroom. And there's the Multi-Room Complex feturing an eat-in kitchen, arched doorways, and a hi-def TV. Rock on!" The small arrow thing on top of his house is usually shown falling off on numerous occasions. Antagonistic Side Although he is unintelligent and is usually carefree, magnanimous, and generally detached, Patrick has demonstrated a cold, shrewd, even sociopathic side at times. For example, in "I'm with Stupid", SpongeBob volunteered to act stupid around Patrick's parents in an attempt to improve their opinion of Patrick. In the end, Patrick ended up taking it too seriously and betraying the favor by denying that this was a part of an agreement, and that he was indeed the intelligent one who has been trying desperately to educate his poor hopeless friend, and he and his "parents" laughed at SpongeBob so much that he couldn't take it anymore and ran out of Patrick's house screaming maniacally. It is a transgression he has still never apologized for, although SpongeBob, being himself, seems to have forgiven him anyway. Patrick has shown a disregard for oaths and promises by going back on a vow to Mr. Krabs. While he had agreed to put himself under Mr. Krabs's "sailor's promise" to not go near a nearby area filled with fishing hooks, he changed his mind under the justification that he "had his fingers crossed". As SpongeBob pointed out, this was impossible due to the fact that Patrick has no fingers ("Hooky"). This proves to be his own undoing, as he is trapped in a tuna can by the end of the episode. Patrick has been known to become violent when he feels that his interpersonal relationships are crumbling. After SpongeBob cannot present a gift to him on Valentine's Day, he concludes that SpongeBob must hate him (especially after finding out that SpongeBob gave gifts to everyone else, including somebody he had just met that morning). Patrick went so far as to declare his intentions to harm his yellow friend (as well as some random bystanders who also did not give him a gift) for this horrible crime. It apparently sounded like he was going to kill SpongeBob and the Bikini Bottomites at the carnival when he said "It's too late for that, too late... for all of you!". Once Patrick finds out that SpongeBob has indeed gotten him a gift, his anger is forgotten. He even said that SpongeBob didn't have to get him a gift ("Valentine's Day"). In "Nature Pants" when SpongeBob decides to live away from home, a hurt and crazed Patrick attempts to capture him and keep him in a jar on his mantle. When SpongeBob escapes by jumping into the jellyfish hive, Patrick gives up, snaps his net in half, and walks home crying. In the controversial episode "Rock-a-Bye Bivalve", Patrick promises to come back to SpongeBob and his surrogate son/clam Junior from "work" at 6:00 PM. However, at 12:00 A.M., with a lampshade on his head (which raised some mild controversy,) Patrick comes home laughing to an angry SpongeBob. Patrick's fickle disrespect for others may stem from delusions of his own superiority over those around him. In "Something Smells", he fears that he has become ugly and expresses that he was "one of the beautiful people", and that SpongeBob gave him "the ugly", despite having taught SpongeBob about "power in pride" earlier in the episode. In the episode mentioned earlier during which he denies that SpongeBob is only pretending to be foolish, he easily took the opportunity to declare that he was in fact a genius, a possible revelation of his inner subconscious desire to be better than SpongeBob. In "Driven to Tears", he attends Mrs. Puff's boating school, thinking that she was setting up SpongeBob's tests so he would constantly flunk, and passes almost effortlessly. Afterwards, he rubs his license in SpongeBob's face every chance he gets, calling himself a "driving genius" (despite having ran red lights and made dangerous U-turns), and SpongeBob finally gets sick of it and destroys his license, though they reconcile when SpongeBob is released from prison. In two episodes, Patrick was able to exercise superiority over others. In "Patrick SmartPants", he becomes intelligent after an accident which leaves brain coral lodged into his head. Although not overtly hostile to others, he belittles SpongeBob as childish, chastises Squidward for lack of musical talent, and insults Sandy's intelligence when she is unable to solve a complex equation. Patrick soon tires of his intellect and attempts to reclaim his "old life". In "Rule of Dumb", Patrick is crowned King of Bikini Bottom and acts in a ruthless, despotic manner, thinking he has the right to take and use whatever he wants, regardless of whether or not they want him to; after weeks of ruining everyone's lives for his own personal gain, he goes too far by hiring a construction crew to move Squidward's house in order to set up a Ferris wheel. Squidward explodes and asks his fellow Bikini Bottomites if they truly thought that a "mindless pink blob" like Patrick could be the king of anything (besides the King of Morons), they all believe him and refuse to do anything more for Patrick, to which he decides to show everyone that he is a king and ruin Squidward's life; at this point, his attitude is so bad that he even scares SpongeBob away. When Patrick looks into the mirror and sees a monstrous version of himself, he becomes horrified by what he has become, decides that friendship is more important than power, and happily abdicates the throne when it is discovered that he is not the true king. In "No Weenies Allowed", Patrick and SpongeBob stage a fight in order for SpongeBob to get into the Salty Spitoon; he almost blows the whole plan and legitimately attacks SpongeBob after he calls him "tubby", giving his friend a black eye. After SpongeBob reminds him of their plan, Patrick immediately "loses" to him. Even though Patrick is usually foolish and "behind the game", he has had moments in which he has become the mastermind of many devious plots that display his opportunism. In one of the many episodes during which SpongeBob attempts to get his driver's license, Patrick not only devises a system that allowed him to give SpongeBob the answers to the exam, but he found a way to conceal it from others, giving SpongeBob a cowboy hat to wear over the antenna that was attached to him, though SpongeBob later revealed that he was in fact "cheating" ("Boating School"). In "To Save a Squirrel", Patrick chases SpongeBob in an attempt to eat him before SpongeBob tries to eat him. He also tries to trap him with several traps, similar to the Looney Tunes shows. At the end of the episode, he joins SpongeBob in trying to eat Sandy. In "Squidtastic Voyage", after crashing into Squidward's stomach in an attempt to take a clarinet reed out of Squidward's throat and trying to find a way out of his stomach, Patrick devises a brilliant plan that involves "capturing the Co2 in the ballast tanks, refiring the engine, and riding the shockwave out of there." He soon forgets the plan and replies "What plan?" when SpongeBob compliments on it. The plan works and they crash into the throat where the reed was trapped. In that same episode, Patrick maniacally attacks the interiors of Sandy's submarine with an axe (destroying the autopilot functions and leaving the duo temporarily stranded in Squidward's stomach in the process), prompting Sandy to yell, "Stop it! What're you tryin' to do, kill him?", something that makes Squidward highly uncomfortable. In Ditchin, Patrick refused to let SpongeBob go to school and just have him be excused by saying that he has to go to the bathroom. This is similar when in a famous moral story, Pinnochio, the Fox dared Pinnochio not to go to school and have more fun anywhere else. Paranormal Powers Similar to SpongeBob's super-"human" abilities of shapeshifting, duplication, invulnerability, and regeneration, Patrick has, in various episodes, shown to possess superpowers such as flight ("The Sponge Who Could Fly", "A Life in the Day"), telepathy ("Big Pink Loser") telekinesis ("No Weenies Allowed"), superhuman strength ("The Battle of Bikini Bottom", Suds, Nature Pants, Gift of Gum, Valentines Day) and a number of other stories(although in the "Krusty Krushers",he was a weakling who couldn't tear paper without a cut), a strong imagination ("Idiot Box"), the ability to roll his body up into a giant pile of bubble gum ("Something Smells"), the ability to grow varying amounts of hair on his head ("Krabby Road", though this may be based on a real starfish's regenerative powers), and the ability to play The William Tell Overture on his belly as though it were a drum (also in "Krabby Road"). SpongeBob is probably at least aware of his unusual physical strength, shapeshifting power, and psychic abilities, as he was not visibly surprised when Patrick demonstrated these powers in the aforementioned episodes, but he merely thought that he was imagining Patrick flying, and was amazed when he saw Patrick's hair power. He is also able to climb up a ray of sunshine to reach the sun, which he mistook for a lightbulb; soon afterwards, he runs back down with his behind on fire ("Night Light"). In another instance, he once gained the ability to stretch his body to incredible lengths as part of Mermaid Man's International Justice League of Super Acquaintances, but lost these powers when he quit and returned the Elastic Waistband's costume ("Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V"). Gallery Patrick.jpg Patrick Star Main.jpg Patrick zunge.jpg SpongeBob - Patrick Running For President01.jpg Nose 2.jpg Dancing Patrick.jpg Spongebob-And-Patrick-patrick-star-and-spongebob-32356654-500-361.jpg Patrick - Smooth Jazz in Bikini Bottom.jpg Wet Painters 016.png Wet Painters 014.png 185676-spongebob-square-pants-patrick-star.jpg.gif Patrick-Star-patrick-star-spongebob-30584139-400-311.jpg Spongebob-and-patrick-star.jpg Patrick-star-841-hd-wallpapers.jpg Cute-patrick-star-1363-hd-wallpapers.jpg Awww-cartoon-cute-friends-4ever-omg-patrick-star-Favim.com-41461.jpg PatrickAsAStar.jpg Eac65a164f5c42142de787a6d49f74294a1a9418374507cfe771d64ab7cd9049 large.jpg Patrick Out of Water Render 01.png Patrick made googly eyes.png CGI SpongeBob and friends.jpg SpongeBob-Movie-Sponge-Out-of-Water-cast-photo.jpg Spongebob-movie-sponge-out-of-water-patrick-poster.jpg I'm out of time cards.jpg References External links * de:Patrick Star Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Anti-heroes Category:Idiots Category:Creatures